


Reunion

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating week and loss for Team Flash, Cisco gets some great news: an old friend has "come back from the dead". Post 2x06/4x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE CISCO NEEDS SOME GODDAMN HAPPINESS IN HIS LIFE!!! Sorry! :P
> 
> Seriously, though, I'm so glad Ray's back! I've really missed him on Arrow and am so excited to see the amazing things he's going to do over on Legends of Tomorrow!
> 
> At the end of this fic, I allude to the upcoming Flarrow crossover and something I've noticed is missing from the new and improved Arrowcave. ;)
> 
> Also, I hope you guys can figure out what's going on in the last paragraph because it's something I REALLY want to see on the show starting this season! XD

Cisco was in his workroom fixing up Barry’s suit when a FaceTime call rang on his computer. Cisco put down the fabric and wheeled his chair over to the desktop. It was Felicity. He accepted the call.

“Cisco, what the hell did I just see on the news?” Felicity asked.

She was a frightening mix of worried, confused, and furious.

“I don’t know,” Cisco said, crinkling his eyebrows. “What _did_ you just see on the news?”

Felicity took to her keyboard and typed. Next thing Cisco knew, a link popped up on his screen. He clicked on it. It was a picture of Zoom holding a bruised, broken, and beaten Barry up by his neck at the Picture News office. Cisco took a deep breath. He, Caitlin, and Barry had been avoiding the news as none of them wanted to relive that night.

“ _A mysterious speedster dressed in black paraded an unconscious and bloody Flash around Central City Tuesday night proclaiming that ‘the days of The Flash protecting this city are over’_ ,” Felicity read from an article on the CCPN website. “ _There has been no word yet on The Flash’s current condition, but sources say he is indeed still alive._ ”

Felicity looked back up at Cisco.

“I repeat, _what the hell_ , Cisco?” Felicity asked. “Who is that and is Barry okay?”

“Yeah, Felicity, he’s fine,” Cisco said, trying to calm her down before she had a heart attack. “He just… He’s paralyzed.”

“ _What_?!?” Felicity asked.

“Temporarily!” Cisco assured her. “Don’t worry! He’s healing. Slowly…but he’ll be okay.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Felicity said.

“Yeah,” Cisco answered.

“Thanks for telling me,” she added sarcastically. “And who was that other guy? He did _not_ look friendly.”

“That’s honestly another story for another time,” Cisco said. “We don’t know that much right now.”

“Is Barry safe?” Felicity asked. “I mean, that thing looked like a demon!”

“No proof yet that he isn’t one,” Cisco said, “but we’re working with someone who… _we hope_ …has some inside information.”

Felicity squinted at him.

“Relax, Felicity!” Cisco said. “If things get serious or if we need any help, we know who to call.”

“You better,” Felicity said. “Because after everything we’ve both been through, the last thing I want to hear on the news is that The Flash is dead while the Green Arrow was lounging around making chicken cordon bleu!”

“Chicken cordon…”

“Anyway!” Felicity interrupted Cisco.

“There’s actually a reason for the video chat,” she said pointing at her screen. “I have someone here who I think you’d be very happy to see.”

“Laurel?!?” Cisco said, getting overly-excited and leaning closer to his screen.

“Laurel?” Felicity asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Cisco said, clearing his throat. “Continue.”

Felicity looked over her computer screen.

“You’re on,” she said to the person, smiling.

Cisco watched as Felicity slid her chair over and the face of a familiar billionaire superhero appeared on his screen.

“Hey, Cisco,” he said.

“Felicity,” Cisco said, “I think there’s something wrong with your computer because I’m seeing an image of Ray Palmer on my screen.”

“No,” Felicity said, coming back into frame. “It’s him! He’s real! He’s here!”

She poked his arm to prove it.

“I missed you, man,” Ray said.

“Ray?” Cisco asked with his jaw dropped. “You’re alive? …Or are you a zombie? Or a ghost? Either would be so insanely cool! I mean, could you imagine…”

“Cisco!” Felicity yelled, stopping his babbling.

“Sorry,” he said. “Dude, how is this even possible? There was an _explosion_! I mean, people don’t normally walk away from those things _alive_!”

Ray knew Cisco’s thoughts were racing, so he gave him some time to come to the logical conclusion.

“They never found your body,” Cisco said, raising his eyebrows. “What happened, bro?”

“Remember the nano-tech I was working on?” Ray asked.

“It worked?” Cisco asked.

“Better than I ever could’ve imagined,” Ray say. “They couldn’t find a body in all the rubble, because by that point…”

“He was the size of an Oreo, Cisco!” Felicity said, bringing her face back into frame.

Ray gave her a look.

“Sorry,” she said and wheeled back out.

“You shrank?” Cisco asked.

Ray nodded his head.

“Dude, that is so cool!” Cisco said, widening his eyes. “Like a reverse Atom Smasher!”

“What?” Ray asked. “Who is this Atom Smasher and why is he smashing my A.T.O.M.?”

“Long story,” Cisco said, getting Ray off the subject. “But, seriously, Ray, thank you for calling me. This is great news. I…I heard about the explosion the same exact week that…I lost another really good friend. Two, actually. Glad to know one of you is still alive.”

“I’m sorry, Cisco,” Ray said. “I know it’s late, but…I send my condolences.”

“Thanks,” Cisco replied.

A tear started forming in his eye. He immediately wiped it away.

“Um, while we’re sharing crazy stories,” Cisco said, composing himself, “there’s something I’ve been…meaning to tell you guys.”

“What’s up?” Ray asked.

Felicity rolled back into frame.

“You guys remember when the two of you came over to Central City,” Cisco said, “and there was something strange going on with me. I was…zoning out and just…acting kind of weird.”

“Yeah,” Ray said. “I remember. We were working on my suit and you definitely were not all there.”

Cisco slightly nodded his head.

“Why?” Ray asked. “What’s going on?”

“You guys remember the particle accelerator explosion two years ago, right?” Cisco asked.

“Cisco,” Felicity said, “is that even a question?”

Cisco chuckled. He wished he had rehearsed something to say.

“Well,” Cisco said, looking down, “Barry wasn’t the only person you guys know who was affected by it.”

He raised his eyes waiting for a response. Felicity was the first to say something.

“Cisco,” she said, “are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Dude, you have powers?” Ray asked.

“Surprise,” Cisco said weakly.

“Since when?” Felicity asked. “How…how come you never told us?”

“It was right around the time you guys came,” Cisco said, “which was a few weeks after Barry erased a timeline where the Reverse Flash killed me.”

Felicity was surprisingly speechless. Ray was the first one to speak this time.

“What can you do?” he asked.

“It’s called vibing,” Cisco said. “I get visions sometimes of…other metahumans and alternate timelines and…theoretically, other Earths, you know if…if there was such a thing.”

Cisco started rubbing the back of his neck.

“Cisco, that is incredible,” Felicity said with her eyebrows raised.

“That’s one way you can put it,” Cisco said. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. It’s just…it’s so different…and scary and….unpredictable. I just…I don’t know. I never expected anything like this to happen to me.”

“And I never expected to be working, dating, and living with a former billionaire who moonlights as an arrow-shooting superhero,” Felicity said. “Okay? Life takes some crazy turns. But it’s what we decide to do with those changes that defines us. Just look at your friend in the red leather supersuit who runs around the city at lighting speeds saving people everyday.”

“It’s a reinforced tri-polymer, thank you very much,” Cisco said, holding up the fabric next to him.

“You should listen to her, Cisco,” Ray said. “She knows what she’s talking about.”

Cisco put down the fabric.

“I appreciate it, guys,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Felicity said.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Cisco said.

“What?” Felicity asked.

“The mannequin Oliver had installed for Barry in the original Arrowcave,” Cisco said, “yeah, I kind of forgot to put it in the new designs and Barry will kill me if it’s not there next time he comes to visit you guys.”

“I knew we forgot something,” Felicity said, looking off into the distance.

“So, yeah, I’m gonna send over a new blueprint,” Cisco said, pulling up his design program, “let me know how the renovation goes.”

“What?” Felicity asked, face turning red. “‘Renovation’?”

“Ray, great talking to you, man!” Cisco said, trying to avoid Felicity’s impending rage. “So glad you’re not dead! See you guys later! Bye!”

Cisco ended the call and took another deep breath. He looked over at the fabric sitting next to the computer, then to the blueprint of Arrowcave 2.0 that he pulled up on his desktop, then to the glasses he used to go into his vision several months ago that was sitting on a shelf on the other side of the room. An idea popped into Cisco’s head.


End file.
